recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonton Soup 2
I recieved this recipe verbally from my old boss Stu. I've made this recipe a few times and it always turns out great. Ingredients * Low sodium organic chicken broth 64oz * Canned water chestnuts sliced 8oz (drained) * Bok choi ¾ bunch (chopped coarsely) * Green onions 1 bunch (not more than 6) * Ginger about a half a small finger sized (peel with spoon) * Garlic 4 cloves (minced) * Chicken breast 15oz (cubed) * Pork chop 10oz (cubed) * Kosher salt & fresh ground black pepper to taste * Crushed red chili Flakes ½ teaspoon * soy sauce 2 tablespoons * Celery seed ¼ teaspoon (pulverized) * Wonton wrappers 1 package * White wine (splash) * cornstarch (enough to coat) Prep-work Most of this takes a while, so it is good to have a cooking buddy there to get you through it. You will need a food processor or a lot of chopping you can choose. Personally I have never done it without one. Lets talk about the green onions for a minute. First off wash them thoroughly and dry them. Cut off the top nasty bit not trimming off more than a ¼ inch unless really nasty, do the same with the bottom but be careful not to cut to much of the white part off because we need it! Finely chop the white end first until you are about ¼ the way up. Put the white part in the food processor and chop the rest of the onion not very fine and reserve it for later. Save half of the water chestnuts dice up the rest. Pay attention and finely dice the ginger very small. Put cutup meat, soy sauce, wine, red pepper, ginger, garlic, diced water chestnuts, salt and pepper. Pulse on high 5-6 times for 2-3 seconds and you should have a nice texture. You aren’t looking for a paste. You want the meat to still have some structure and have like strings still there. Now you taste by putting a little spoon full onto a plate and microwave for 20 seconds or until its done. You can get an Idea of what seasoning you need more or less of. This recipe isn’t exact so taste along the way! Now for the part that your kitchen slave has come in handy. Lay out some waxpaper or parchment paper on your counter as big as you want to work with. Tape it there on all sides, believe me this makes cleanup easier. Lay out your wonton skins in a checker-board fashion fitting as many as you can. Make sure you have a bowl of dipping water for sealing up the wontons. Place a teaspoon of the filling in the middle of each wonton and dab the outer area of the wonton and close it up any way you wish. Dab in cornstarch that is in a bowl and put in a feezer bag. Go Time Boil chicken broth and celery seed on medium-high heat. Put in however many wontons you desire. (5 per person would be a good lunch or snack). Cook for 4 minutes and check one. Pull one out and cut it with spoon if it is not pink then drop in your buck choi, reserved green onion, chestnuts. Add salt and pepper to taste (try soy sauce instead of salt). The leaves should turn a little dark and then you will want to remove it from the heat and serve. They should cook in under a minute or two. Meals for later You have a tasty snack minutes away. Store the bag you filled in the freezer until use. You can use the wontons frozen just like fresh but you will have to cook them a bit longer. Steam (nuke?) and then Pan fry them for some potstickers. Bake them for some crispy wontons! Hell put em in the microwave to add to your ramen noodles. Category:Soup Recipes